HISTORIAS CRUZADAS
by selin3838
Summary: Ellos se parecen mas de lo que creen, y encontrarse casualmente en un momento de dolor los une definitivamente, -sabes hay días en los que pienso que no debí haber nacido- él la miró y comprendió todo lo que ella quiso decir. un regalo para Andrea cc


_Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Craig Bartlett, esto es sin fin de lucro._

 **HISTORIAS CRUZADAS**

(El presente de una historia) Presente: lo que nadie ve.

Nadie sabe cuando comenzó, al principio solo eran miradas cómplices, sonrisas discretas, que nadie más veía, Helga escapaba por las tardes a su taller, Wolfgang aparecía por su casa en las mañanas para acompañarla a la escuela, poco a poco se volvieron cercanos, sin embargo en algún punto sus amigos comenzaron a notarlo; la primera en verlo fue la chica oriental, que observadora como siempre notó el cambio en su amiga, que ya no era tan hostil y se miraba un poco risueña aun en clases, lo que le valía mas de un castigo que a ella poco le importaba, los suspiros prolongados y las risas después de mirar su teléfono, sin duda la hizo sospechar; por su parte, él agradecía tener unos amigos de los más despistados, aun así pronto se hizo obvio su cambio, sus ausencias en las tardes, como entrenador se volvió más permisivo, aunque al principio eso no era tan obvio, y sobre todo siempre ayudando al club de teatro.

Ambos fueron acorralados por sus compañeros exigiendo más que pidiendo una explicación, que ellos lograron evitar, era su secreto, de ellos y nadie más, esa tarde se reunieron y se burlaron abiertamente de ellos y entre risas y juegos ambos rememoraron el cómo se encontraron por casualidad hace ya un año.

(El comienzo de la historia) regresemos un año atrás: Helga

Las nubes en el cielo eran de un gris tan oscuro que parecía noche aun cuando eran las dos de la tarde, pronosticaban una enorme tormenta, en las noticias se escuchaba que sería una tormenta eléctrica y pedían a la gente de Hillwood que no saliera por la tarde para evitar desastres, y eso hacia Helga estando en su casa, recostada sobre su cama escribiendo en su diario, no podía evitar soltar unas lagrimas mientras recordaba que esa misma mañana Arnold había entrado al salón de la mano de la perfecta Lila, aun después de años de ser su amiga, después de haberle dicho innumerables veces que lo quería, él simplemente se había hecho de oídos sordos y la había dejado de lado – _yo te quiero Helga–_ le había dicho Arnold ese día _–solo que no de esa forma–_ el chico se había sonrojado y la miraba con lastima lo que más que entristecerla la enfado, le dio un golpe a puño cerrado mientras gritaba _–idiota –_ para después salir con pisadas fuertes hacia el patio de la escuela, ignoro a su amiga que intentó consolarla, ignoró las burlas de su compañeros, que prudentemente se habían callado al ver la mirada iracunda de la chica, camino hasta la salida dispuesta a saltarse el resto del día, pero al llegar a su casa y subir, sin siquiera saludar a Miriam, las lagrimas traicioneras hicieron su aparición y sin poder evitarlo sollozó, sin poder llegar a su cama, cayó de rodillas al piso, gritó y lloró de dolor y frustración, haciendo que Miriam entrara a su cuarto sorprendida con el espectáculo que su hija mostraba, atinando a solo abrazarla y dejarla llorar, no le importo llegar un poco tarde a su nuevo trabajo, mas tuvo que separarse a regañadientes cuando su celular sonó indicándole que la buscaban, Helga la tranquilizó con una sonrisa y le dijo que se fuera tranquila, aun con reticencia ella se fue jurando llevarle un pastel a su hija para compartirlo solo entre ellas dos.

Las horas pasaban y Bob apareció en la casa, al parecer de mal humor, gritaba, llamando a su mujer exigiendo la comida aun no servida, al no obtenerla llamó a su hija que bajo a trompicones aun con ojos rojos que pasaron desapercibidos a su padre, le gritó, ella le contestó, la discusión subió de tono, cada vez más fuerte que hasta podía escucharse en la calle apenas siendo opacada por los truenos que ya hacían acto de presencia, furioso, Bob derramo la última gota en el vaso de Helga –¿Por qué _no puedes ser como tu hermana? Ella si es una buena hija–_ herida y sorprendida por las palabras de su padre, calló un momento, abrió y cerró la boca en búsqueda de un certero argumento que usar en contra de su padre, justo cuando iba a comenzar a hablar, la puerta se abrió y su hermana hizo acto de presencia, anunciando con su llegada el hecho de haber comprado comida para todos, en su orgullo Bob atinó a levantar parte de su uniceja en dirección a su hija menor y decir en voz alta con todo el afán de herir a Helga _–¡ah! Olga tu si piensas en todo eres la mejor hija–_ se arrepintió de sus palabras al momento de haberlas dicho, Olga que no entendía nada besó a su padre en una mejilla antes de voltearse animadamente hacia su hermana que enojada y resentida la esquivo, logrando que en el último momento la mayor se tropezara y cayera sobre el sofá, sorprendida, hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Helga con nuevas lagrimas en los ojos saliera corriendo de casa apenas y tomando el primer suéter que estaba a la mano que resulto ser uno delgado para días calurosos de verano, azotando la puerta corrió por la calle directo hacia la bahía.

Se detuvo cuando ya cansada llego a la feria abandonada, que en esos momentos se veía aun mas tétrica de lo que ya era, se acerco al muelle y se dejo caer en una banca, mirando hacia el mar, las olas estaban bravas, las gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer con más fuerza cada vez, el frío le hizo temblar, y encogerse en su sitio aun llorando por lo sucedido, maldiciendo su suerte, maldiciendo a su familia, maldiciendo al chico que ella amaba desde que tenía cinco años, gritó su dolor sin importarle nada, olvidando por un momento donde estaba, olvidando que estaba en lugar peligroso, olvidando la tormenta que se hacía más presente; fue un trueno lo que la hizo reaccionar, la luz del relámpago la ilumino y con ella también ilumino el lugar en el que se encontraba, la marea había subido hasta el punto de hacer imposible su regreso, empapada y con frio decidió buscar un pequeño refugio, que halló en una bodega que al igual que la feria parecía abandonada, abrió la puerta y con algo de temor entro al lugar oscuro buscando un interruptor o algo con que poder ver, otro relámpago ilumino el cielo, y pudo ver el interior de la bodega, gritando de pavor cuando la cabeza gigante de un payaso se vislumbro ante ella, pasados unos instantes en los que ella se recomponía del susto, oyó unas pisadas amortiguadas por el constante chocar de gotas contra el techo, la puerta tras ella se abrió y una figura encapuchada apareció, sin voz para gritar a causa del anterior susto solo alcanzo a hacerse hacia atrás y tropezar mirando con terror la figura delante de ella, la persona ilumino con una linterna a Helga, que cubrió sus ojos a causa de la luz repentina, una vez que la figura comprobó a la chica, se quito la capucha revelando a un muchacho rubio de espalda ancha _–¿Wolfgang?–_ preguntó ella, un poco más tranquila al reconocerle.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto él con voz rasposa, mirándola con el ceño fruncido, no se veía al mismo chico que molestaba a sus compañeros en la escuela, se veía serio, su mirada la traspasó y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

-Que no es obvio me refugio de la lluvia- le contestó de mala gana aunque tiritando de frío, en ese momento Wolfgang se dio cuenta de la apariencia de la chica, pálida, de labios amoratados, temblando y totalmente mojada.

-Sígueme- le ordenó mientras se quitaba el impermeable que traía y se lo ponía en los hombros, mientras le pasaba un brazo por la cintura guiándola al fondo, Helga ni siquiera intentó replicar, estaba más que confundida por las actitudes del muchacho, sin embargo después de unos minutos de caminar en silencio por la fabrica él rompió el silencio- ¿Por qué saliste de casa con un suéter tan ligero?

-Que te importa –contesto ella aun de mal humor, desviando la mirada pues aun se veían sus ojos rojos por el llanto, entraron a un cuarto y Wolfgang encendió las luces, dejando ver que era un cuarto donde una banda practicaba, de un lado los instrumento algunos acomodados cuidadosamente y otros tirados sin orden alguno, del lado contrario se encontraba una mesa y unos sillones, un calentador eléctrico y un pequeño refrigerador, había otra puerta que la rubia pensó era el baño y en el centro del cuarto una mesa de trabajo más grande que la de la esquina, con varias sillas de diferentes formas y tamaños, tenia papeles regados que suponían eran letras de canciones, se dejó sentar en uno de los sillones, mientras él prendía el calentador que ella agradeció en silencio, ya estaba más consciente de su estado y del frío que hacía, siguió mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad.

-Aquí vengo cuando quiero pensar y estar solo- dijo él una vez que también se había sentado y le ofrecía una botella de agua.

-No sabía que tenías una banda- comentó Helga.

-La tenia pero el grupo se separó hace unos meses sin embargo yo aun vengo aquí de vez en cuando- suspiró y el silencio se hizo presente de nuevo.

El silencio los agobiaba, y no queriendo pensar en sus problemas, iniciaron una conversación de puras trivialidades, en algún punto Wolfgang sacó unas latas de cerveza que la chica aceptó, bebieron aun entre conversaciones banales, cada vez más relajados, cada vez más a gusto con su compañía, ambos decidieron callar sus problemas, un acuerdo mutuo que agradecieron en el fondo, se dieron cuenta que ya era muy tarde mas sin embargo la tormenta lejos de parar, estaba aun más intensa, llegando al punto de inundar parte de la bodega dejándolos atrapados, él le prestó su celular y ella llamó a su madre contándole la situación, asegurándole que estaba bien y que regresaría cuando la inundación hubiera cedido, colgó mirando al rubio que no parecía tener la intención de llamar a su casa, de nuevo el silencio se instaló entre ellos, Helga aun con el calentador temblaba aunque ya se había cambiado de ropa hace unas horas por sugerencia del rubio, él solo atino a abrazarla aun escuchando los reclamos de ella, he ignorándolos por completo, con el calor del alcohol aun en sus venas la abrazó con fuerza, de una u otra forma comenzaron de nuevo a hablar llenando el espacio algo incomodo que se había formado con tan repentina muestra de afecto.

Tal vez inducidos por un poco mas de cerveza comenzaron a hablar de sus razones para estar ahí, jurándose y prometiéndose jamás contárselo a nadie, horas enteras en que Helga volvió a llorar Wolfgang se sinceró, ambos sin saberlo se unieron mas allá de lo que hasta ellos mismo pensaban, se comprendieron, y como cómplices de un secreto se dieron un beso, fugaz y tan rápido que pareció una ilusión, él le ofreció su lugar de soledad para cuando ella quisiera, ella le ofreció ser su confidente, y ambos tenían un acuerdo, se siguieron viendo a escondidas a raíz de eso.

Helga llego a su casa al día siguiente, fue abrazada por Miriam que aliviada por que estuviera bien le ofreció el pastel de chocolate que había comprado para ella, Bob por su parte se disculpo de manera torpe y el asunto quedo atrás, aunque para ambos esa línea que cruzaron sería difícil volver a restaurar, sin embargo ella se sentía mejor, podría superarlo, después de todo ella era Helga G. Pataki.

(Historia dentro de la historia) horas atrás: Wolfgang.

Caminaba por la acera pensativamente, sin prestar real atención a su alrededor, con sus audífonos puestos y la música a todo volumen, Wolf se retraía del mundo, chocó con alguien y con ceño fruncido a punto de lanzar un improperio a la persona frente a él, quedó callado al ver a una chica pelirroja ayudar a un chico rubio con una curiosa cabeza de balón, no recordaba el nombre de ella y se le hacía vagamente familiar su cara, en cambio reconoció de inmediato a Arnold, era difícil olvidar a alguien como él, más cuando habían sido compañeros desde la escuela primaria, con su siempre optimismo, se disculpo con el mayor antes de seguir caminando de la mano de la pelirroja, _"¿Qué no se supone Helga era su novia?"_ se preguntó fugazmente antes de quitarse esa idea de la cabeza, intentaba no pensar en la rubia que más de una vez le había dado un dolor de cabeza, ser bravucones de la misma escuela hacia que con frecuencia se encontraran e inclusive pelearan, y admitía que la rubia tenía unos puños a temer…

Dándose cuenta del rumbo de sus pensamientos, sacudió su cabeza algo enojado por pensar en algo tan estúpido como eso, sin embargo ese suceso -y eso se lo repetía para tener una excusa en su cabeza- le hizo observar ese día a la rubia con mucha atención; y casi desde el momento que piso la escuela, Helga se hacía presente, -era normal- se dijo -nuestros casilleros están muy cerca- mas algo la hizo observarle con curiosa atención, desde sus pantalones algo holgados y desgastados, a la blusa de tirantes blanca con un corazón rosa y la frase "mueran todos", que inconscientemente le hico sonreír, dándose cuenta de la situación, se fue de ahí azotando su casillero con el ceño fruncido.

Y esa no fue la última vez que la vio, salía de una clase especialmente aburrida para toparse de nuevo con ella, esta vez no estaba sola, Arnold la acompañaba y algo en su expresión le hizo ocultarse de forma casual fingiendo atarse los cordones para escuchar a escondidas cada palabra que saliera de ellos, la pareja en cambio ni siquiera lo notó, y el escucho cada palabra, vio cada expresión, y él también quedo sorprendido con las palabras del chico, se fue de ahí al escuchar el golpe sordo del puñetazo y el improperio que salía de la boca de ella, se dirigió al patio y localizo a sus amigos, que se reían de alguna broma que habían gastado a alguien de décimo grado, miro de reojo como la chica salía, esquivando a su amiga y amenazando con la mirada a todo aquel que se atreviera a acercársele, logrando que nadie la molestara, aun los de años superiores sabían que esa chica era de temer cuando estaba furiosa, la vio tomar sus cosas y sin decir nada dirigirse a la puerta de salida, admitió mucho tiempo después que quiso seguirla, pero su instinto de supervivencia se lo impidió.

Después de clases escucho en el pasillo a los de onceavo grado preguntar por ella, simultáneamente le preguntaban al cabeza de balón, el porqué del moretón en su mejilla izquierda, lo miro abiertamente y se burlo de él, una parte de él sabía que era en venganza de Helga, después de humillarlo y que su grupo se riera con él, se dirigió a la salida, y mientras caminaba de regreso a su casa, miraba a su alrededor como si buscara algo, o mejor dicho a alguien.

Llegó a su casa sin ganas de hacer nada y se dirigió al taller que trabajaba junto con su padre, si algo lo relajaba era trabajar en un auto, lo hacía como hobbie y también ayudaba en casa, su padre se alisto para el segundo turno de trabajo y no llegaría hasta muy en la noche, a la hora de salir llego su madre, borracha y de mal humor gritando improperios que él prefirió ignorar, después de que ella se encerrara en el cuarto donde tenía su suministro ilimitado de alcohol, le preparó una cena a su abuela que dejó en su cuarto a lado de sus medicinas, su abuela le sonrió con ternura para después fruncir el ceño al escuchar una botella romperse _–se buen chico mi Lobo*no dejes que tu madre arruine tu vida-_ después de darle un beso en la mejilla y despedirse, tomó una sudadera y su impermeable amarillo que tenia a lado de su linterna, _-no creo regresar hoy abuela, me quedare con los chicos de la banda a practicar-_ gritó y sin esperar una contestación salió cerrando con llave.

La tormenta ya estaba fuerte cuando él emprendió el camino hacia la bahía, donde estaba la bodega abandonada, pensando amargamente que se le estaba haciendo una costumbre irse a dormir ahí evitando a su madre, se arrebujó con el impermeable que, agradecía, era lo suficientemente grande como para impedir que el agua entrara, apresuro el paso al escuchar los truenos y más de una vez se preguntó si no estaba siendo un estúpido al salir en plena tormenta eléctrica, tuvo que bordear el edificio, ya que el paso estaba inundado por culpa de la marea alta, mientras caminaba por la orilla intentando pegarse a la pared, un relámpago ilumino el cielo y un grito fuerte se escuchó dentro del edificio, siendo opacado casi de inmediato por el sonido de un trueno, caminó algo presuroso y con linterna en mano entro a la bodega, iluminando a una chica rubia totalmente mojada, de la sorpresa no logro emitir ningún sonido, se bajo la capucha y ella habló al fin reconociéndolo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó aunque era algo obvia la respuesta, él más bien quiso preguntar _"¿Qué razón te trajo aquí?"_ No le molestó su mala forma de tratarlo, mas notó que ella estaba a punto de cachar una pulmonía si no se calentaba rápidamente, le puso su impermeable y la dirigió tomándose la confianza de agarrarla por la cintura, él sabía o al menos intuía la razón por la cual estaba así, claro que había notado los ojos rojos a causa del llanto, pero ¿No pudo al menos haber tomado un suéter menos ligero?

Entraron a su santuario, por alguna extraña razón esto no le molesto en absoluto hasta le divirtió ver la mirada curiosa de la chica con todo lo que le rodeaba, deteniéndose en los instrumentos, no le mintió cuando le preguntó, pudo haberlo hecho y mantener ese lugar secreto, pero algo dentro de él se lo quiso decir, el silencio se hizo presente, él comenzó a preguntarle cosas casuales, escuela, comida, la próxima película de terror que estaría en el cine en un mes, ella se lo agradeció y el también agradeció dejar de lado sus problemas por un rato, sacó una cerveza para él, pero al ver su mirada anhelante le ofreció una que ella aceptó de inmediato, ya más relajados y notando que el color volvía a la piel de ella le ofreció cambiarse en el baño, con unas camisetas que él tenía ahí para días como esos en los que se quedaba a dormir, dejaron secar las ropas cerca del calentador y siguieron conversando, mientras ella se abrazaba a la sudadera que él le había dado, dándole pena solo vestir las camisetas del chico.

El sonido de unas cajas le alertaron de que algo en la bodega se estaba cayendo y salió con su linterna a mirar con ella detrás aferrándose a él e intentando opacar el miedo que sentía _–no serán fantasmas ¿o sí?-_ preguntó lo que le hizo reír a carcajadas, al descubrir que ella le temía a algo que no existía, pero al salir su sonrisa se borro al ver que parte de la bodega justo por donde ellos habían entrado estaba inundado, ellos se encontraba en un lugar algo alto, por lo que la inundación no les afectaba en su refugio, lo malo, es que ya era tarde y ahora estaban atrapados, agradecía al menos aun tener luz, y baterías de repuesto por si acaso se iba, le prestó el teléfono y le dio cierta privacidad al verla marcar a su madre, al parecer la única enterada de que no se encontraba en casa, escuchó vagamente como la tranquilizaba, _"parecía llevarse bien con su madre"_ pensó, la vio colgar y suspirar, lo miro con duda en sus ojos, tal vez preguntándose por que él no llamaba a su casa, y como decirle que escapaba de su casa para no ver a su madre, que ya antes se había quedado, que uno de los sofás podía convertirse en cama, el silencio se alargo mientras él pensaba en que decir, la vio temblar aun debajo de su sudadera, en un impulso, la abrazo, aunque después culparía al alcohol de sus acciones, ella se quejo y él la ignoro, - _te encanta, lo sé-_ le afirmó con arrogancia mientras ella luchaba para liberar sus brazos y golpearlo, en un momento de debilidad la abrazo con más fuerza y ella intuyendo que algo estaba mal le devolvió el abrazo, ella comenzó a hablar, su voz sonaba algo patosa por la cerveza y tal vez fue eso mismo lo que la impulso a seguir _–sabes, hay días como hoy que siento que jamás debí haber nacido…-_ y así comenzó su historia, su día, y todo lo que él no supo termino por encajar; _-no eres la única que piensa así, yo por ejemplo…-_ le contó todo, no solo su día, fue más que eso, su vida entera, ambos se sinceraron, bajaron sus mascaras, se permitieron ser débiles, aún cuando apenas y conocían a la persona frente a sí, el calor del momento los invadió, y él la beso, fue rápido, como si temiera que ella lo rechazara, ella le sonrió, y fue así como empezó su amistad.

(Historias al paso del tiempo) Entre el pasado y presente ¿Qué hubo?

A mediodía del día siguiente ambos partieron para su casa, con la promesa de seguir viéndose, de seguir esa amistad y lo cumplieron, primero fue secreto, se veían en la bodega, se ocultaban de sus amigos, no se hablaban en la escuela, más que miradas casuales al coincidir en los casilleros, mensajes de textos que se volvieron invitaciones, el cine, el teatro, las salidas por las noches.

Su nuevo primer beso, que ahora sin la excusa del alcohol fue dado en la misma bodega en la que antaño se dieron el denominado beso fantasma, Helga huyó del lugar dejando a un muy abatido Wolfgang atrás con la sensación de rechazo y un nudo en su garganta; se rehuyeron en la escuela, se evitaron unos días, se aclararon sus sentimientos y cuando Wolfgang ya no pudo mas con su mutismo la buscó, desesperadamente después de clases, por las tardes cerca de su casa y harto de la situación se trepo a su habitación entrando por su ventana, siendo recibido por ella con la boca abierta, la sorpresa en su mirada, y una pijama que poco le cubría, pero envalentonado por su enojo, no le importo su mirada avergonzada y le impidió escapar al baño tomándola por un brazo, la encaró, le dijo en voz queda, estando consciente de que no podía despertar a sus futuros suegros.

-Ya me canse de buscarte, ya me canse que huyas de mí, no quiero una respuesta, no quiero que me correspondas si no me quieres, solo quiero que sigamos como antes, te extraño- termino por decir, y mientras lo hablaba se sentía cada vez menos enojado, no supo en qué momento la termino por abrazar, solo fue consciente de eso cuando ella le correspondió el abrazo.

-Eres un idiota- le dijo ella, igual hablando en voz baja con el ceño fruncido- me gustas estúpido, solo que…- se calló de inmediato sonrojándose y evitando su mirada.

-¿Tienes miedo?- preguntó sin soltarla, no lo iba a permitir ahora que ella de nuevo se estaba sincerando.

-No le temo a nada tonto- dijo ella de nuevo volviendo a su faceta de enojo.

-¿Ni siquiera a los fantasmas?- pico él a sabiendas que eso la molestaría aun mas mientras volvía a sonrojarse- entonces cual es el problema, me quieres, yo te quiero, punto- con su mano acaricio su mejilla y la tomó del mentón obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos, le sonrió de forma tranquila, una sonrisa ladina que a ella le encantaba y la besó, se besaron un momento antes de volver a ser conscientes de donde estaban y Wolfgang viendo por primera vez el pijama que ella tenía haciendo a ambos sonrojarse- así que, así es como termino mi playera de los "osos de Chicago"- dijo burlándose de que ella usara solo una camisa de hombre, que dejaba ver sus piernas y parte de su ropa interior, de pijama.

-Cállate torpe.

-¿Nunca dejaras de insultarme?- pregunto aún divertido, recordando que en menos de media hora había sido llamado estúpido y todos los sinónimos conocidos.

-Jamás- le dijo ahora mirándolo desafiante, aun con un sonrojo que la hacía ver adorable, decidiendo que ya no tentaría más a su suerte si quería salir vivo de ahí, le dio un último beso antes de volver a saltar por la ventana, susurrándole un último _–te veo en la mañana-._

(¿El final de la historia?) Presente y en camino al futuro.

Fue un acuerdo implícito entre ellos que su relación no sería mostrada en la escuela ambos amaban su privacidad y no querían que sus compañeros metiches se metieran donde no debían, solo sus amigos más cercanos que eran pocos y discretos se enteraron de su relación, hasta que claro fue obvio para todos, sin embargo ellos jamás aclararon ni negaron nada, preferían evitar contestar o desviar las preguntas, mas todo eso se fue al traste cuando Arnold después de un fallido noviazgo con Lila se le declaró a Helga que sorprendida por tan repentina declaración quedo callada mirándolo como si se viera a un nuevo espécimen recién descubierto, Arnold creyendo que no iba a ser rechazado y para demostrar que iba en serio le intento robar un beso a la aun sorprendida chica, más un puño se lo impidió _–deja en paz a mi novia estúpido cabeza de balón-_ gritó un muy encolerizado Wolfgang que tomó de la cintura a la rubia y la abrazó de forma celosa aun matando con la mirada a un muy confundido y adolorido chico... Y con esa declaración se desato el infierno.

*-*…*-*…*-*

*Lobo: la abuela le dice así de cariño ya que en ingles la primera parte de su apellido es Wolf.

 **Esta historia fue hecha para Andrea cc; para adentrarte en el mundo de esta pareja y realmente espero que te haya gustado y lo hayas disfrutado como yo lo disfrute escribiéndolo.**

 **De paso les hago propaganda para que pasen a leer su fic "dando un paso hacia delante" que a mí me encanta y espero cada semana un capitulo.**

 **Disfruten la lectura.**


End file.
